Kung Fu
Kung Fu is the broad title given to skill in 9Dragons. Kung Fu can be divided into 2 broad categories: Vagabond Kung Fu, which can be learned regardless of what Clan you're in, but is quite weak, and Clan Kung Fu, which can only be learned once you join a Clan, and is much stronger. Kung Fu Fighting Using Kung Fu in 9Dragons is quite simple. Kung Fu attacks can be divided into 3 categories: Active Skills, Charged Attacks, and all other attacks (which include Smashing Skills, Finishers and Chi Kung Skills) Active Skills To use an active skill, you must first place it in the Quickslot bar. Once that it done, you may activate it by left-clicking on that Quickslot. To attack with an active skill, simply double-click the target, or select the target and press the "a" key. You will attack the target with your active skill until either the target dies or you choose another attack. Smashes, Finishers, and Chi Kung Skills These skills must be assigned to the Quickslot Bar before they can be used. To use them, simply click the Quickslot. Your character will perform the attack once. If it was a Smashing Skill, your character will proceed to attack using his Active Skill. If it was a Chi Kung Skill, your character will do nothing. Charged Skills Charged skills are used the same was as Smashing Skills. The only difference is that the player must click and hold the Quickslot with that skill until they choose to release it. The longer the skill is held, the more damage it will do. Learning Kung Fu There are 3 ways in which someone can learn Kung Fu. # They may purchase the skill for a Martial Arts Teacher (called a Sifu) in any of the starting towns - This is limited to basic vagabond skills, and the Revealing Hand Maneuver. # They can learn the skill from various clan NPCs in exchange for Clan Contribution - You can learn all skills for your clan/role except the advanced lightfoot, meditation, and steps, which must be learned from tomes. # The skills can be learned from tomes - As of Patch 57, the only skills you can learn from tomes are the advanced Lightfoot, Meditation, and Steps techniques. eachers. They will either resemble wooden structures, or blur spiked structures. #* Physical Training: You must left-click the mouse when the ball is in the red bar. If you do, you get a point, otherwise you do not. Training ends when you complete all 3 levels of 13 points each. # Chi Kung skills: Casting, Rounding, and Passive - These are trained by using the Chi Kung Training Ground. The training "dummy" is a mat. #* Chi Kung Training: You must keep the ball in the red bar to gain points. You move the ball left by holding down the left mouse button, and right by holding down the right mouse button. There are 3 rounds of 10 points. # Lightfoot: Lightfoot is unique in that you will not need to train it if you are in Heavenly Demon or Wu Tang. If you are in any other clan, there will be a quest that you must complete in order to use Lightfoot. # Other Physical Attacks: Smashes, Charged Attacks, and Finishers: These do not need to be trained and can be used immediately. Category: Martial Arts Skills Category: Game Guides Category:Kung Fu Category:Martial Arts Skills Category:Under Construction